TNMT story with Trina Hearts
by eamilial
Summary: about leo and mickey meet the girls of there dreams
1. Chapter 1

Raph and the others were watching tv in the living room.  
I ask raphael 'what are you watching'.  
Raph says we are watching a movie about killer aliens. I sigh as i watch the movie.  
(I will do this from toyas point of view.)  
Really killer aliens hey you seen Leo or mickey anywhere  
We shook our heads.  
Agh now i have to go find them walks into the dojo  
(Can you put wuotation marks around what your character says please)  
Tonya watched the tv with her bros.  
(ok) I come out Of the dojo mad and I said ' stupid leo ".  
"Fimd him?" I ask.  
Raph is now in thw kitchen with don and fixkng some popcorn.  
(Is it alright with you for tonya tk be rabens sister?)  
I said" yeah I did that idiot think there something going on with me and Mickey I told him theres not he won't listen could you talk him for me please ". I used my puppy dog face  
I smile and nod. I leave the living room area and head to the dojo.  
"Hey bros whats up?" I ask.  
I yell to you "thanks".  
"You owe me big time!" I yell back.  
I just laugh I make some popcorn for the guys while my sister went to talk to leo  
"Hey leo." I say  
Leo was punch a punch bag he said "hey I'm guessing you hear about what happen.  
"Yep. Why do you think sis hads a crush on mikey or whatever?" I ask.  
Leo says' I feel like she does she always with him and it bugs me a lot '.  
I sigh and sitdown and ask if he ever thought that she might be helping mikey.  
Leo had a confused look on his face and he said" helping Mickey with what '.  
"Anything. Like training or something." I say.  
Leo said "no I never though about that she really mad at me now ,man I messed up".  
I nodded and ask leo if j e would like me to help him out.  
Leo says" yes can you help me so I can make it up to her".  
I nod andover the next four weeks i work with him on how to make it up to my sister.  
Leo does everything tonya says to do . While raven is wonder what is going on.  
Raoh smiled and stated tonya and leo wer espending more time together,  
I watch as leo does what i say and smile.  
While raven sat with Mickey watching a movie was think about what for sister and Leo were doing she was get alittle upset but she knew her sister wOuld never do something like that.  
Tonya came out with leo and both wer elaughing.  
"Ok ok.. so what do you do when a girl a sks you ti get her something?" Tonya ask ed after she had gotten done laughing an d was becoming more serious and helping leo remember what she taught him.  
Leo knew raven was listen he said you ge t it for her and I know your sister bday is coming up .  
I smiled and stopped.  
"Hey sis." I say.  
Raven said "oh hey what's up I wasn't li stening or anything what were you two la ughing about".  
"A joke leo told me." I say.  
Raven said" really Leo told a joke". Leo said" hey I can be funny".  
Tonya smiled and nodded to leo.  
"Go ahead." Tonya said.  
Raven looks worried says" okay what's going in here Leo do you have something to tell me".  
Tonya smiled and left but when she saw mikey she blushed.  
Leo said " I'm sorry about what I sad I was jelouse about you hanging out with mickey". Raven said "I forgive you ". kissing Leo on the lips raph made an ewwww sound so did mickey.  
Tonya smiked and gave leoa thumbs up.  
After the makeup session we all say down I ask " what movie are we going to watch who turn was it to pick".  
"I have to go traqin sis. I think it was Leo's turn to choose the movie." I say.  
Raph looked at her and smiled.  
"Really now and okay do you want me to walk with you". Leo puts in a action movie.  
"No." I say a little to quickly.  
"Okay that was quick" and Leo says raven the movie is playing  
I run off to the dojo and get ready to train.  
Leo and I were sit on the couch watching the movie while raph was using his punchbag and Mickey was reading his comics books  
I was still trai ing late into the night while donnie worked on his invention.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and I stray kissing while Mickey and raph went to bed. Leo said " hey shouldn't you go to your arpment". I said "maybe".

I trained and trained until training the next day. I hadnt stopped for anything.

Leo blushed and said "ummm you sure about that". I said "yeah I am are you coming to bed".

I continued my training.

Me and Leo run up stairs to his room

I trained until morning.

Wake I sneak out of Leo room I turn around to see raph and Mickey smiling I said to them " don't you dare say anything".  
Donnie and splonter step i to the dojo ready fo training and say hello to me in which i nod in acknowledgement.

i can into the dojo sneak around and turn around to seeyou i scream and said' hey whats up'.

I spin and ninja kick you in the stomach not recognizing who you are until i have you pinned.

ouch dame sis leo came out of his room i streat at him nd blush so does he

I smike as i get up and get into the position we always trained in.

i said to youso' how was last night for you sis ".

"Nothing but trIning and i trained ninstop." I reply.

okay thats good leo kissed me on the cheeck

I roll my eyes as training starts

"I sow that sis so training again all you do is train" and I need to talk to you alone later okay

I nid as trai ing begins and i rub througb every single jkata and move splinter asked us to.

Okay I was thinking about last night and what happen with Leo

I ask what happened as i try to get back to training.

"Okay I hate training " then I gOt hit on the head by master splinter walking stick  
I look at her as we are paired up for sparring and i am paired with her.

Oh great

"Your going down sis." I say.

"We will see about that".

J smile as the training begins.

I run towards you

I dodge you and pin you down.

Dame get off me

I get off only to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey where you going again". Leo looks at me  
I run out of the sewers and go topside.

I ran after you I catch up to you "hold it now spil your beans what going on".

"Nothing, just leave me alone." I yell.

"You are a hot head just like raph ". I head back to are a apartment Leo was here. Leo says "what happen". I said my sister is a hothead and I can't stand her running off likes this ". Leo hugs me.

I sit on a rooftop and starr crying. Luckilu no one was there to hear me or see me.

I'm sitting on the coach while leo went back home.

I sit on the rooftop fsr from home for a while until it hit nightfall. I wondered if my sister was asleep.

I went to bed im so Mad

I enter the house and leave a note before running out again.I'm fast asleep

I come in to your room and give you a light kiss on the forhead and stateing a good bye before leaving for good.I wake up and see the note I call the guysI run as fast as i can as the turtles get to my sister.

I tell the guys what happen we spilt up and look for my sister

I cry as i hide and dont come back to my sister. I feel bad for lespaving you but i dont know what i should do now that i can thelp anymore.

Leo sent me back because I was so upset as they look for you. I cry

I hide and dont come out when i hear some of the guys calling iut to me. I stay quiet and i stay far away from home.

I pray you are okay

I come home unnoticed and watch you from a distance.

The guys come to are aparemeant tired I let them sleep Leo say" we will find her ".

I watch over all of you in the apaetment and i whisper an apology.

I cry wishing I know where you were Leo hugs me saying "we will find her I promise please don't cry anymore". I say " I can't this is all My fault ". Leo say " it's not your fault baby".

"It was never uour fault sis. I had to get away i cant be near you guys any more." I say to myself. I whisper a goodbye forever and the wind carries itm to you and i hide in the shadows.

I wipe head to bed then I only see three turtles where Mickey. Mickey was following my sister but I didn't know neither did my sister.

I sigh as i pray for my sister to stay safe and i leave.

Mickey jumped from roof and ask where are you going

I turn and see jim after ive stopped and tell him to stay away.

Mickey grabs your hand says what is going on

"I have to go mikey now let go!" I scream as i try to get out of his grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey tighten his grips hugs you says please don't leave

Tears fall from my eyes and i whisper that im sorry as i hit him in a weak point and leave.

Mickey runs after you

I gk to the darkest parts of new york a d hide.

Mickey finds you

"Mikey please just go! I cant be near anyone at the moment!" I say as tears streak my face.

Mickey says "no I'm not leaving you

I cry and i break away yelling at him to leave before h got hurt.

Mickey yells at you and says I don't know why I've ever fell in love with someone who is such a hot head

"I just need to stay away from humanity until im better..." I say as i run again.

Mickey grabs your arm turns you around kiss you

I kiss back before breaking away and saying goodbye and leaving.

Mickey waves goodbye brokenheart heads back to raven apartment . Raven is still up. Looking out the window.

I run until i see the ocean and i stay away from cicvilization until im better.

Raven on the rooftop looking at stars heads back goes to sleep Heads to bed Leo joins her

After a year i come back to new york. I smile as i try to find the guys.

After a year alot has happen my sister disapper raph has a gf name megan she a tollay hot head and mickey stay in his room most my sister gone has hurt him the most and donnie has a gf named keri she really smart As for me and Leo we moved into toghter I don't think master spilter minds I meet their friend April and Casey there really nice but I miss my sister

I call out to my sister and ourfriends as i try to find out where they are.

"Raven! Raven!" I scream.

I run up and smack you and start cry do you have any idea how much I missed you I'm so glad your says welcome back  
I hug my sister and say a thanks to leo.

"So whats happened since i was gone? Does mikey still love me?" I ask raven.

Yeah he does I say and raph and Donnie have a gf and me and Leo moves into toghter and I meet April and Casey  
I smile and ask if everyone could meet me on the sdge of town near the harbor for an announcement

Okay but you have to get Mickey okay do we have a deal I said  
I nod.

"I just hope he is in a btter condition than me." I say.

Im not sure he stay in his Room I start calling everyOne expected Mickey and Leo

"They still in the same lair as when i left?" I ask.

Yeah they are Leo goes with her while I get everyone toghter he has to see master spilter anyway

I smile as i follow leo home and i immediantly head to mikeys room. I knock.

"Mikey?" I say.

Leo heads to master spilter room and mickeyrun to the door open it and hugs you as hard as he can

I hug mikey back and smile.

"Mikey? Do you still love me?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey said of course I do kissing you  
I kiss him back.

"Im sorry for leaving mikey. I had to leave." I say.

Mickey says that okay so when did you get back did you hear about your sister

"I just got back not to long ago. I heard about my sister moveing in with leo. I only wish things didnt have to be cut shprt." I say sadly.

Mickey say yeah same here so you didn't hear your sister mint be a mom  
I stare at him shocked.

Leo came out of master slinpter room look at you Mickey want going on Mickey said oh I told her her sis mint be a mom Leo smack Mickey we were going to tell people later.

I turn and dont look at either of them.

how am i going to tell them that i will have to leave soon for trainjng?

Mickey says hey you okay and raven enters the lair looks at her sis what's going on here

"I uh... i have to go." I say leaving the lair.

Mickey goes after her while me and Leo stay in the lair

I go to the manhole incame in from and stand there crying.

Mickey comes over too you what's wrong hugging you

"I have to go and train before i loose control." I say, "im not being a hothead. I just dont have control of my powers yet."

Mickey confused what power are you taking about raven come out of man hole she say she has power so do I Leo was supposed to tell you that I can change the weather .

"While she has thenpower to chsnge the weather i have the power to change my form." I okay so that's why you left wait raven you knew about this. Raven said yeah but I can control mine so you hear about me having babies Leo came out of the manhole he said heyI look away and run to the next manhole not answering is confused Mickey chase after youI quickly climbed up the manhole and ran to the training climbs up manhole say hey wait upI run to the training house and bow to my sensei.

"Hello sensei!" I watches from windowI trained as i got better at controlling my powers.Mickey watches you train

I trained for hours without rest and got more control over my powers.Mickey can't believe how good you are

I bow to sensei and say good bye for good as he says i am filly trained. I smile as i leave glad to have finally gotten complete control over my powers. I leave the place and go to the harbor.

Mickey follows you grabs your handI turn to him ahocked.

"Why are you here?!" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey says "because I love you and I followed you I want to make sure you are okay  
"Go home..." i use his sad puppies eyes to try and stay"Go home and nring the others here at three in the morning." I say, "i have something to announce."Mickey said "okay fine but you owe me'.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you here?!" I ask.  
Mickey says "because I love you and I followed you I want to make sure you are okay  
"Go home..." i use his sad puppies eyes to try and stay"Go home and nring the others here at three in the morning." I say, "i have something to announce."Mickey said "okay fine but you owe me'.I smike as i head for the harbor. Raph and the ithers sat at the tv watching television as they waited for me and mikey.  
As i was waiting for mickey and my sister i was in the bathroom wait for the test result on the pregnant test i was nervous I wasn't feel like myself I was sick in the morning I told Leo he nervous too but I was also so happy. I got to my spot and waited. i look at the test i was pregnant i ran the the habot since that here everyone else eas at.  
I smike as i head for the harbor. Raph and the ithers sat at the tv watching television as they waited for me and mikey.  
As i was waiting for mickey and my sister i was in the bathroom wait for the test result on the pregnant test i was nervous I wasn't feel like myself I was sick in the morning I told Leo he nervous too but I was also so happy. I got to my spot and waited. i look at the test i was pregnant i ran the the habot since that here everyone else eas at.  
my ohone was ring i said hey yeah im listening whats up


End file.
